


Celluloid pictures of living

by lachlan_ur



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Bromance, Complicated Relationships, Dirty Talk, Humor, M/M, Oxford, POV Ray, Prequel, Sexual Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachlan_ur/pseuds/lachlan_ur
Summary: И все равно, хоть Флетчер и вел себя иногда как сука, это совсем не означало, что им стоит заниматься доггингом.
Relationships: Raymond Smith/Fletcher
Kudos: 13





	Celluloid pictures of living

**Author's Note:**

> Название — строчка из кавера Тома Йорка на «2HB». Глоссарий к тексту — в примечаниях к работе  
> Дисклеймер! В тексте использованы авторские хэдканоны, так же авторским произволом канонный возраст героев усреднен +/- пара лет. В саундтреке использованы: Lou Reed - Satellite of Love; T. Rex - 20th Century Boy; Depeche Mode - Dream On

Если вы спросите Питера Флетчера о том, что связывает его с Рэймондом Смитом он подмигнет вам, широко улыбнется, и, может быть, расскажет вам за парочкой пинт, которые скорее всего оплатите вы, красивую синематографичную историю, этакий сценарий байопика с собственным участием.

Если вы спросите Рэймонда Смита о его отношениях с Питером Флетчером, он скажет вам, что никаких отношений не было, и быть не могло. Тогда спросите его, как давно они знакомы. Он снимет очки, моргнет два раза, и повертев в руках наденет обратно, не называя конкретных цифр. Вы наверняка замечали этот непроизвольный жест не раз, и знаете, что он означает. Правду, хорошо прикопанную слоем лет, не расскажет никто…

***

— Скажи, Раймондо, я тебе нравлюсь? — Флетчер ухмыляется, склоняя голову набок.

Они сидят в одном из Оксфордских пабов, куда Пит позвал его, что называется «скрасить вечер». Занятий на завтра не было, мероприятий не планировалось, так что у Рэймонда не было причин отказывать своему приятелю. Который, к слову, подвыпив, становился весьма раскованным. Что, по мнению, Смита редко оборачивалось чем-то хорошим.

— Нет, Флетчер, люди, которые отсасывают направо и налево, мне определенно не нравятся, — Рэй окидывает его взглядом, фыркая в ответ.

Об удивительных оральных способностях племянника чертового баронета Рэймонд знал не понаслышке. Знал и наблюдал воочию. А все потому что у Флетчера были проблемы с чувством меры и язык, как гребаное помело. Что позволяло ему впутывать свою весьма соблазнительную задницу в истории, даже в трезвом виде. Каждая из которых, в свою очередь, имела потенциал превратиться в заметку в местном «Cherwell» если бы не своевременное вмешательство Рэймонда,  
мать его, Смита, который был слишком порядочным, чтобы оставить своего френда в беде.

— У меня просто высокая половая конституция, — парирует англо-ирландец.

— Переведи блядь, что это значит, а то я не разбираюсь в этих ваших политических терминах, — Рэймонд делает еще один смачный глоток из своего стакана.

Хоть его дед в свое время и был видным деятелем левого крыла, но сам Рэй был не особо сведущ в политических делах. Именно поэтому, в отличии от Флетчера, он изучал менеджмент.

Флетчер смотрит как дергается его кадык и как бы невзначай поясняет, — это значит, что я могу отсосать и тебе.

— Что? — бровь изгибается сама собой.  
— Что, — он улыбается, облизывая нижнюю губу.

Они лорнируют друг друга с пару минут. Рэймонд решает прервать молчание, которое становилось уж слишком неловким,

— Ты серьезно?  
— Хочешь проверить? — та же наглая улыбка.  
— А если хочу?

— Здесь и сейчас или хочешь куда-нибудь отойти, — поинтересовался Пит абсолютно будничным тоном, будто предлагал ему, например, выкурить косяк, но не прилюдно лизать яйца.

Рэй огляделся по сторонам, кроме них в пабе в такое позднее время была только одна парочка, увлеченная скорее сама собой, чем окружающей обстановкой. И все равно, хоть Флетчер и вел себя иногда как сука, это совсем не означало, что им стоит заниматься доггингом. Он махнул рукой в сторону уборных. Они точно пожалеют об этом утром, когда протрезвеют.  
По крайней мере Рэймонд. А Флетчеру, покорно идущему за ним, это похоже даже нравилось. Он продолжал улыбаться, и Смиту дико хотелось стереть эту блядскую ухмылочку с его лица.

Воспоминания имели свойство со временем тускнеть, а то и вовсе стираться, но Рэймонд помнит — несмотря на то, что внутреннее убранство толчка было так себе, благоухало там как в приличном, сука, борделе. «Ну, не худший туалет Шотландии, и на том спасибо, » — подумал он, заходя внутрь. Он помнит, как Флетчер преклонил перед ним колени,  
будто Смит собирался посвятить его в рыцари святого хуя. Хотя, в каком-то смысле так оно и было. Расстегнув змейку,  
и приспустив брюки, он еще пошутил: «Брифы? Эрекции не мешает?» — «А ты начни, и проверим, » — парировал Рэй,  
еще раз проверяя замок.

По радио крутили Лу Рида и Velvet Underground. Рэймонд не любил Лу Рида. Причиной был не гомосексуализм или своеобразный музыкальный стиль, а просто-напросто то, что Флетчер любил отсасывать под Satellite of love. Он выключил радио и припарковавшись рядом с местом назначения, заглушил мотор. Затем, выйдя из машины, поставив сигнализацию, убрал ключи во внутренний карман, и пошел внутрь. Эта несчастная ищейка снова хотела от него чего-то, и Реймонд, зная, что в противном случае тот заявится к нему домой, согласился встретиться в заранее оговоренном баре.

***

— Буэнос диас, Р-раймондо, — поприветствовал его журналист, уже сидящий за столиком, в своей манере.

— Давай без прелюдий этот раз, — скривился Смит, — выкладывай, что тебе снова от меня надо.

— Что, прям так? Без подготовки? — Флетчер поболтал своим бокалом в воздухе, заставляя кубики льда в нём, отвратительно дребезжать, — а в прежние времена ты предпочитал по-другому.

Раньше подобные выходки изрядно раздражали. Но с течением времени, доверенный консильери привык, или же, научился фильтровать издержки характера своего оппонента.

При упоминании «прежних времен» Рэй одарил его настолько тяжелым взглядом, будто бы кроме всего остального, Флетчер был еще и знатным любителем хмуро посидеть.

Но Флетчера это, кажется, не смутило, — что, разве я ошибаюсь? — тяжелый вздох, — ладно-ладно, — он примирительно поднял руки, — без прелюдий, так без прелюдий.

Он потянулся к своему потертому и подроченному, не хуже него, портфелю цвета бычьей крови, и достал папку: фотографии, вырезки, диаграммы — судя по всему, очередной компромат на какую-нибудь охуенно большую шишку, который он хотел впарить ему за охуенно большую сумму. Оказалось, что ему заказали одну статью, про русских, тех самых, с которыми, по его же милости, Микки конкретно не в ладах уже некоторое время.

— Но это еще не все, — зашуршал бумагами Флетчер, — я готов отдать вам с Микки все, если ты поможешь мне с одной маленькой проблемкой.

«Проблемка» была в том, что какая-то крыса из «Daily Print» слила этим русским, что у второй крысы, то есть Флетчера, есть на них нехилое досье. И теперь велики шансы, что если он пустит его в дело — то в дело пустят его, чего бы ему очень не хотелось. Поэтому, решив вспомнить прошлое, он не придумал ничего лучше, чем заявиться к Рэймонду за помощью. Вот только Рэймонд не хотел вспоминать прошлое.

Они познакомились в середине 90-х, плюс минус год, на одной из студенческих вечеринок. Рэймонду тогда было около двадцати одного, он только недавно переехал в Оксфорд из Ньюкасла. И он в упор не помнил как, и почему оказался на той блядской патичке. Но помнил, что там играли T. Rex. Что-то про «мальчика» 20-го века. Очень похоже Питера. Ебанного Питера Флетчера. Угораздило же Смита, по не самой трезвой голове, вступиться за него, будучи не знакомым. А потом, племянник, как оказалось, какого-то баронета, уже не отставал от обладателя специфичного джорди-акцента. Рэй даже сначала пытался сделать что-то со слежкой и постоянным Dolby Digital, но потом просто смирился.

Нет, в некотором роде будущий журналист, был даже полезен. Благодаря ему, Смит, общавшийся с крайне малым количеством людей, и то по большой необходимости, был всегда в курсе основных событий, происходивших в университете, и знал о других то, что некоторых случаях, предпочел бы не знать. Но выдающиеся способности Флетчера к поиску и работе с информацией, шли рука об руку с его распиздяйством, удивительной распущенностью и редкими проблесками аристократичных манер. В то время Рэймонд наивно думал, что может повлиять на него в лучшую сторону…

— Ну, что скажешь? — спросил псевдо-детектив, подытожив, — даю тебе два дня на раздумья, милый. Обещаю, ты не пожалеешь.

— Твоим обещаниям, крыса ты, подзаборная, нельзя верить, — усмехнулся Рэй, немного нервно, — это все знают. Однако, если весь материал хорош хотя бы наполовину, от того, как ты о нем говоришь, я что-нибудь придумаю, — подумав, он добавил, — но, надеюсь, русские доберутся до тебя раньше.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, дорогой, — кинул Флетчер ему уже в спину.

***

На обратном пути Дэвид Гаан пел про кривую милю до дома, советуя слушателям: «То, что ты берешь, не убьет тебя — но будь осторожен с тем, что даешь». И далее будто бы обращался к самому Рэймонду, с вопросом, способен ли он почувствовать хоть немного любви? Рэймонд не знал, либо не предавал этому значения. Он никогда не понимал любовь или отношения, как необходимые для жизни концепции, в отличии от его конкурента или же босса. Кстати о боссе: с Майклом, или как большинство называло его, Микки, Пирсоном, своим будущим начальником, джорди познакомился тоже весьма своеобразно.

Микки был с родины американских индейцев, у которых было множество занятных обычаев. Они забивали смесь растертых табачных листьев с корой какого-нибудь дерева, смазывали всю эту хрень жиром, для лучшего горения, и херачили в трубку. Это называлось «Кинникинник». Его раскуривание считалось у индейцев аналогом невербального контакта, что было тоже, по-своему общение. Микки Пирсон не курил калюмет, но, изучая растениеводство, прекрасно разбирался в траве, толкая втихаря, и забивал охуенные косяки. В этом Рэй, по воле случая, смог убедиться и сам, раскурив с ним на пару, один из таких.

«Луи, думаю, это начало прекрасной дружбы, » — сказал бы такой упоротый синемафил, как Флетчер, если бы его попросили описать их с Пирсоном знакомство, одной фразой.

В них было нечто общее, кроме примечательного акцента. У Микки он был южный, у Рэя северо-английский. Так же Микки обладал неебическими амбициями, почти звериным обаянием и стальным прутом. В прямом и переносном смысле этого слова. И, конечно, мозгами. Флетчер, по мнению Смита, кроме навыков, растрачиваемых впустую, мог похвастаться только последним. Стержня, как внутреннего достоинства, в нем не наблюдалось в принципе. Если не считать того раза, когда его, аки Белого червя из древней легенды, пронзил Эскалибур верного консильери.

Рэймонд набрал Микки, и глубоко вздохнул. Флетчер походил на его личное проклятье из той песни, которое мешало ему отдать долги карме, и наслаждаться жизнью.

***

Следующий год стал для Смита в некотором роде переломным. Сначала умер его дед, тот самый, что некогда, представлял местных лейбористов, а еще топил за «сорок». По этому случаю были устроенны охуенно пышные проводы. Рэй помнит катафалк размером с маленький авианосец, в похоронной процессии, ради которого пришлось перекрыть пару улиц, как на ебанном параде. Плеяда незнакомых лиц, и речи как под копирку. В похоронах его собаки, в подростковом возрасте, было больше искренности. Бедный Борис, не повезло ему попасться под колеса какому-то цыгану на «BMW», который вдобавок, оказался краденым. Вообщем, с тех пор цыган Рэймонд не любил. «BMW» кстати тоже.

Их дружба с Майклом, к слову, разрослась как хороший куст каннабиса, который приносил Пирсону все больший доход. Ковбой из Оклахомы, явно знал толк в том, как делать оборот с подножного корма. К тому же он не стеснялся обращался обращаться к Рэю за советом. Смит принимал это как случай исключительного доверия. Особого доверия, которое было у них только с Микки. И которого не получалось достичь с Флетчером.

Непонимание между ними только росло. Рэймонд, у которого были явные проблемы с эмпатией, не осознавал Питера, просто не вывозил некоторые его поступки. Он закапывал свой талант в землю, заземляя поверх потенциалом. По крайней мере, так считал Рэй. Флетчер же заявлял, что тот игнорирует его чувства. Заявлял громко, и в своей манере. Искал постоянного внимания будущего телохранителя. Рэймонд Смит смог понять причину, лишь после следствия. Следствием было предательство Флетчера.

Это не было предательством по своему смыслу, но подорвало доверие Рэймонда на корню. Как и всякое уважение к племяннику баронета. Все случилось, когда Микки предложил ему забрать доки из Оксфорда, вместе с ним. Майкл хотел заняться бизнесом вплотную, хотел выращивать траву, наращивая охват. Ему нужен был только грамотный аналитик и надежный партнер, которому он мог бы доверить как свою жопу, так и свою жизнь. К превеликому счастью Рэй совмещал оба из этих качеств. Но он совершил стратегически важную ошибку, неисправимый провал, рассказав Флетчеру.

Больше никто бы не смог сдать Смита его же семье.

***

Рэй помассировал виски пальцами и посмотрел на часы. Со вздохом захлопнув крышку ноутбука он оделся, и вышел в патио. Ему не спалось. Стоит ли помогать тому, кто однажды предал твое доверие? Конечно, как бы Рэймонд не старался отрицать, между ним, с Флетчером, все еще было что-то, но стоило бы поступиться своими принципами ради этого — время покажет. А пока Рэймонд Смит, верный консильери, знал только одно: он мог простить этому, не отягощенному моралью, детективу многое.

Он мог бы просить даже ту сигарету, если бы у Флетчера хватило смелости, закурить в его доме. Он мог бы простить ему пидорские замашки на пару с отвратительными подкатами. Но этот поступок он не простит ему никогда.

**Author's Note:**

> Баронет — дворянский титул, не входящий в систему пэрства Британии  
> Cherwell — главная газета Оксфордского университета  
> Доггинг — секс в публичных местах на глазах других людей  
> Брифы — плотно облегающие классические мужские трусы  
> Daily Print — газета, редактор которой, Большой Дэйв  
> Джорди — диалект и самоназвание жителей Ньюкасла/Тайнсайда и части графства Дарем и Нортамберленда  
> Калюмет — обрядовая курительная трубка у индейцев Сев. Америки. «трубка мира»  
> Лейбористы — рабочая полит. партия Британии, относится к левому крылу, оф. опозиция  
> Сороки — прозвище футбольной команды города Ньюкасл  
> Патио — открытый внутренний двор жилого помещения, окруженный стенами  
> Похороны дедушки Рэймонда без смс и регистрации https://twitter.com/zimanovsky/status/1252424773969166338


End file.
